


Outwhammed

by RockMyForum



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, they might giveaway the plot so no additional tags, why did i write this stupid shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: Here's the HTF fanfic I've been putting off making, and it's a crossover with the fandom that I'm the most well known in. No HTF ships in this because of how bad ship wars get in the HTF fandomJULY 6TH-17TH HYPE
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops, that's the only ship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Outwhammed

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in Game Boy Advance (lol epic callback to the first fic I ever posted here)
> 
> Also, the title is a mix between the title of my fav. Mao Mao episode and my fav HTF episode. Imma see if you can guess both (Hint: The HTF episode in question is 2 parts long)

It's a normal day in Pure Heart Valley. The Sheriffs are busy, Pinky is stealing rock-hard bagels out of the 7-11 dumpster, Muffins and Scoops are..... at their own jobs, Penny and Benny are doing whatever everyone else is doing, and Slim Pigguns is failing at the 4th job he's been hired for this week. Well, it WAS a normal day.

Practically half of the town was staring at a new arrival.

His name? Flippy.

"Looks like we have another sweetiepie in our town..." Said Ol' Blue. Just then, a yellow bunny wearing pink slippers ran to Blue, screaming. "THAT GUY'S BADLY FUCKED IN THE HEAD! ONE WRONG MOVE AND EVERYONE WILL DIE!!!!!!!"

The bunny immediately screamed "BOMBS!" loudly then ran into the distance.

This triggered Flippy and caused him to turn into Fliqpy. he grabbed a knife and ran towards Blue, nearly stabbing him. But just before he started attacking everyone, the Sheriffs Department had arrived. Mao Mao quickly handcuffed Flippy before putting him on the back of the aerocycle.

Flippy snapped back to normal. "W-WAIT! WHATS HAPPENING???" The green bear exclaimed

"You're going to jail, punk!" Shouted Adorabat.

-LATER THAT DAY...-

Scoops was about to report the nightly news.

"Looks like our top story tonight is...... That a new arrival was arrested, but was let go after the Sheriffs found out that he was a Veteran with a severe case of PTSD, and is now getting therapy from Ol' Blue." Scoops groaned after she saw that other top stories involved either Pinky throwing stale bagels at a tree or Slim getting fired from the Mars, Inc. processing plant for sorting the "Ws" out of the M&M's. 'OH! LOOKS LIKE THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO REPORT! GOODNIGHT PURE HEART VALLEY! THIS IS SCOOPS SIGNING OFF!" Scoops then walked over to the break room, where Muffins was waiting.

"Did you hear that the bunny who yelled 'BOMBS!' got arrested too, and is still in jail?"

"Uhm... no."

"I already added it to the article you made about it for your paper for tomorrow. Apparently he has a HUUUUUGE criminal record in other parts of the country. He apparently used a BRANDING IRON on a zoo rhino once."

"Wow. Let's just head home now. I'm super tired."

Muffins then kissed Scoops. "Just one kiss before we head home."

Scoops blushed. "I'll be waiting for you in our bedroom."

THE FUCKING END

**Author's Note:**

> Cuddles ruins everything
> 
> Also, if anyone's wondering, my fav. HTF char is Russel. My next HTF fic might involve him


End file.
